


Peter's Fault

by asofthesea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Guilty Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Worried Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthesea/pseuds/asofthesea
Summary: It was Peter’s fault, it was all Peter’s fault.Peter screwed up, again, and someone else suffered the consequences, again. Except, this time it wasn’t just anybody else who suffered the consequences. Sure, he would have been upset if it were a civilian, but this, this was tearing him apart.This was Tony.ORTony gets hurt and Peter thinks it's all his fault.





	Peter's Fault

It was Peter’s fault, it was all Peter’s fault.

Peter screwed up, again, and someone else suffered the consequences, again. Except, this time it wasn’t just anybody else who suffered the consequences. Sure, he would have been upset if it were a civilian, but this, this was tearing him apart.

This was Tony.

Peter watched him as he lay on the hospital bed, the only signs that he is alive are his chest moving up and down slowly and the steady beat of the heart monitor. Otherwise, one might think that the billionaire was dead.

It should have been him, it should have been Peter. After all, Peter does heal faster than normal humans, so he probably wouldn’t be unconscious right now if it had been him.

He got thrown into a building, that’s what the doctors had said.

Peter should have been there, after all, Mr. Stark was in Queens, looking for Peter. The one night Peter doesn’t go on patrol, this has to happen. No one knows who did it, and there weren’t any cameras or witnesses around. Also, he hadn’t had Iron Man suit there to protect him, and most importantly, he didn’t have Peter.

It was Peter’s job to look out for people in Queens, and man, he sucked at his job.

He couldn’t even protect someone he loved, what kind of superhero was he? The answer seemed pretty simple to Peter, he wasn’t a superhero. He was just some kid who was in way over his head. If he was a superhero he would have been able to save Tony, but he couldn’t so he isn’t, end of story.

Now Peter sat beside Tony. He hadn’t left his side since he found out he had been rushed back to Stark Tower. Peter knows he shouldn’t even be here with how much of a failure he is, but he just needed to make sure that Tony was okay, then he would leave.

The doctors said that Tony should wake up soon and that they could assess his full condition when he wakes up.

Peter sat beside Tony as doctors and nurses came in and out to check on him. No one said anything to Peter, and Peter returned their silence. He didn’t know what to say, and he certainly didn’t know what he was going to say to Tony when he woke up.

So Peter waited.

He waited for what seemed like forever but was about six hours. He eventually got tired, but right as he was falling asleep, he heard Tony shift.

Peter was immediately alert. He wanted to be there for Tony when he woke up, it was the least he could do, after all.

Peter asked, “Mr. Stark, can you hear me?”

“Mmhmm,” Tony called sleepily.

The doctor came in at that moment and shook Tony’s shoulder. The doctor says, “Mr. Stark I need you to open your eyes for me.”

Tony obeyed and let the doctor check him over. Peter watched tentatively, silent. He had no idea what to say in that moment. He wants to say sorry.

Sorry that he wasn’t there for Tony when he needed him. Sorry that he’s such a lousy superhero. Sorry that the multimillion-dollar suit is a total waste on him. Sorry that he is such a failure.

The doctor was just finishing the running all of his tests on Tony when the man finally speaks again, “Who is that?”

His finger is pointed right at Peter, shit.

The doctor and Peter exchanged worried glances.

Surprising even himself, Peter says, “No one, I’m glad you’re okay.”

Then, he walks out.

 

When Tony wakes up he sees Happy standing in the doorway. He doesn’t remember much, just that he was in Queens looking for Peter. He knew that it was the anniversary of his parents’ death, and he wanted to cheer up the kid.

“What happened? Is Peter okay?”

“Well,” Happy starts, “you ran into someone with a grudge and apparently went three rounds with a brick wall. Nothing too serious, you’ll heal soon.”

“You didn’t answer my second question Happy, is Peter okay?”

Happy sighed. He knew Tony would feel guilty as hell as soon as he found out.

“Happy, where’s the kid?”

Okay, now Tony was starting to get worried.

“Well, believe it or not, this isn’t the first time you woke up. You were confused and didn’t seem to understand much. I wasn’t there, but by what the doctor told me, you didn’t know who Peter was, and that seemed to have upset him. He left after that and no one has seen him since.”

Tony quickly yanked the all of the tubes out of his body, and Happy knew better than to try and stop him.

No one else may know where Peter is, but Tony thought he had a pretty good idea. 

Tony knew where Peter went when he felt out of control, like the whole world was crumbling in on him.

As Tony entered the elevator he said, “Roof, F.R.I.D.A.Y.”

“Yes, boss.”

The elevator moved slow. Much too slow for Tony’s liking.

Finally, he was on the roof. It didn’t take him long to find Peter, the kid was sitting on the ledge, looking at the skyline. Tony breathed a sigh of relief, okay, Peter was okay. 

Tony didn’t want to startle the kid, so he took his time walking over to Peter, not being quiet. He knew the kid could hear him, even without his advanced hearing. Tony stopped once he was standing next to Peter. He said, “Kid, could you please get off the ledge? You’re scaring years off my life.”

Peter slowly turned around and slid off the ledge, but he didn’t look at Tony. The kid seemed really fascinated with his hands.

Tony sat down next to Peter with his back against the ledge. It certainly wasn’t comfortable and it didn’t do his injuries any favors, but he wasn’t about to leave Peter when he was obviously upset.

“What’s up, Peter?”

The question was simple, he just wanted to figure out what was going on in Peter’s head so that he could fix everything. He didn’t like to see Peter hurt, no, he had to fix this. Peter upset was not okay, it was never okay, and it never will be okay.

Then, he had his arms full of a sobbing teenager.

“I was scared. I-I was so scared when you got hurt. I should have been there for you, but I wasn’t because I’m a terrible superhero. I’m not even a superhero, and I’m sorry for being such-such a disappointment. I understand if you want the suit back, I don’t deserve it and-”

“Wow, slow down Peter.”

“-and then you didn’t know who I was. I-I don’t know what I would have done if you couldn’t remember, I don’t. It hurt too much and I couldn’t, I just couldn’t handle it. I-I’m sorry.”

Tony just held him. He knew that’s what Peter needed right now, he just needed some time to calm down. Peter’s tears took a few minutes to let up, but Tony didn’t mind. Tony would have waited all night for Peter if he had to.

Tony ran one of his hand’s through Peter’s hair, calming him down. Once Peter was silent Tony said, “Peter I need you to listen, and I need you to listen very carefully. Can you do that for me?”

Peter nodded and Tony continued, “What happened tonight, was not your fault. You can’t blame yourself for things that aren’t your fault. Second, you are not a terrible superhero. I would say you are at least an above-average vigilante.”

Peter snorted at that.

“One more thing. Peter, you could never let me down.”

“I thought I already did, with the ferry and everything.”

“No, no, no,” Tony is quick to correct him, “that was you disobeying me, and also scaring me shitless. Kid, I took away the suit then because I thought it would keep you safe. That’s always been priority number one, and it always will be.”

They sat there for a while, neither wanted to be the first to move. Tony didn’t want to leave Peter if he was still hurting, and Peter didn’t want to leave the comfort that Tony provided.

Peter had been worried non-stop when he found out Tony had been hurt, but now he could finally relax. Tony was here, right here, and he was breathing. He was fine, he remembered who Peter was.

Wait. Tony was hurt.

“Why aren’t you in bed? You had all sorts of things hooked into your body, what happened to those?”

Peter pulled away and looked at Tony accusingly.

Tony rolled his eyes, “Why does it sound like you are the adult?”

Now Peter rolled his eyes. He quickly got to his feet and offered a hand to Tony, which he accepted. Peter said, “You should have stayed in bed, you could have sent Happy to come and get me.”

“Maybe next time.”

“There won’t be a next time.” Nuh uh. No way was Tony Stark ever going to get hurt in Peter Parker’s neighborhood ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, well this was my first MCU story and I enjoyed writing it! Please tell me what you think of it! I plan on writing more, but I also need to watch all of the MCU movies. For now, I'm going to stick to Spider-Man. Also: I'm new to AO3 so go easy on me!


End file.
